galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Wellelston
At the southeastern edge of the City, up against the Albadian Ocean, sits the county of Wellelston; the most geographically important area in all of Telo-Haljr, and the largest county in Paradise City. Most of the region is a massive urban sprawl, built up around the Bolus-Mordan. But the reactor alone is not the sole cause for the heavy industrial developments. There is also the Nessia Spaceport, which survived the Wars by being sealed off underground, and then there is the Havenshire Port docking district which provides the City an opportunity for a naval military presence and trade routes. There are none who question the notion that the Bolus-Mordan is the single most critical building in the entire megalopolis, and that it should be subject to constant maintenance and protection. Scylla's enemies, including the Aboleth, were hesitant to destroy the reactor for a reason: if it melts down, the initial explosion would destroy half of Telo-Haljr, and the shockwave would level the other half. The fallout and subsequent ecological and atmospheric damage would render the entire planet uninhabitable for anything but rocks inside of a few years. The damage done to the planet's crust by the blast could feasibly alter the planet's very orbit, which would then pose a danger to the other worlds in the system. Fortunately, the reactor was and remains in good condition. It was designed to be sturdy and durable, OSHA certification records suggest that the Bolus-Mordan could last for thousands of years with simple, thorough maintenance procedures, and its external superstructure and internal framework make it so tough as to withstand direct blasts from multiple orbital impact weapons and bombs. At all hours, over a hundred thousand engineers obsessively staff and oversee the reactor's operations, replacing and repairing parts the moment they show signs of wearing out, and combing over every inch of it to ensure workplace safety. To further insulate the reactor there are a few dozen smaller sub-reactors, which leech from the excesses of power generated into enormous batteries. These batteries are capable of providing cheap, clean energy to foreign communities for months at a time, and thus in high demand. And around those sub-reactors are thousands of more primitive workplaces and storage facilities, waiting for exports and imports to arrive so that they can be assembled, stored, and shipped all over the Trifecta. Not far behind the reactor in terms of importance is the Nessia Spaceport, a hidden Federation Navy installation meant to be used for emergencies. Considerable low tech for the times, it was buried underground to keep it secret, and discovered a couple hundred years ago as the City worked on building its new subway networks. The Spaceport is now permanently above ground thanks to excavation efforts, where its ability to remain almost completely autonomous makes it invaluable for interplanetary trade and travel. It is the only safe region on Naruve for spacecraft to land and take off, possesses two still functional anti-air charged particle cannons for defense, graviton beams which can hold craft as large as battleships in place for loading and unloading, and a docking bay large enough to accomodate numerous frigates. The only manpower it needs, aside from a single person to work the central security station, is people for meeting basic security standards. Outside the industrialized core of the county is a large chunk of undeveloped land, the Kellar Coast. Most of the coastline was left untouched by war; there was no point in amphibious assaults anywhere but Hennersburg. So, as the Paradisians build up their city, they sectioned the coast into two areas. The easternmost third of the coast is a bustling, fully modernized port with regular traffic from all sorts of naval organizations. The remaining two thirds to the west have been left as a nice long stretch of beach, with a boardwalk and all sorts of carnival-like attractions to bring in tourism. Both aspects are quite popular, bringing in sea-going trade vessels from all across the globe and tourists eager to see some fascinating sights while on vacations or during breaks from business. While the coast is not as critical as the Bolus-Mordan or Nessia, they are important enough to warrant government regulation and protection to ensure that revenue potential is not injured. The docks alone are worth the investment, being the only means that Paradise City has to trade with two of their closest allies- the Prasoudua Islanders, and the aquatic folk that live in Salanantos. The greatest concern that most people have about Wellelston is the handling of pollution; such heavy industry tends to generate fair amounts of industrial runoff. To protect the nearby oceanic flora and fauna, the City's main source of seafood, and their waterfront entertainment venues, clever engineers have developed ways for almost all pollution as a result of industry to be channeled down into the old Haljran sewer networks. By doing this, they simply circulate the waste into the millions of miles of sewer lines in Telo-Haljr where it is likely that they will never become an issue for anyone. The only concern with this course of action are the oozes and other creatures that live in the old sewer networks which can actually survive off of all that pollution, and might try to break into the City's borders in an effort to get more. Points of Interest-''' '''Salanantos Cut into the edge of the continental shelf, a few hundred meters below the waves, is the Luwuinnish community of Salanantos. While officially independent, the reality is that they are wholly dependent on Paradise City for protection and prosperity. Though the Luwuinn are wary of the land-dwelling humanoids, and uncomfortable living without their traditional monarchal leadership structure, they found it easy to trust the words of Mr. Cartwright, who promised them safety for as long as they lived under the City's umbrella. Hailing from the hidden city of At'nalta, the Luwuinn were chased from their home a century ago by a rampaging Kraken, followed by an invasion of Kua-toa and Sahuagin. Their beautiful kingdom destroyed, they fled past the coral reefs and Prasuody islands until they reached the edge of the City, and negotiated for a place to stay until they had the numbers and strength to take back their home. But as the Luwuinn are not a particularly warlike race, and given that all their senior leadership died during the kingdom's fall, they are not likely to leave anytime soon if indeed ever. They are becoming increasingly comfortable with their current living arrangements, in no small part because their favoritism of the bardic path leads many of them to be performers and entertainers along the coast's boardwalk, and the few of them that have any real combat ability have found work with the Brethren of Rum and Blood or other sea-faring companies. They see quite a bit of profit from the arrangement, not to mention the opportunity to fascinate and bedazzle new people on a daily basis, something that delights most of them to no end. Further bringing in income is their ability to travel the seas so easily; many marine biologists rely on them for information and assistance that would otherwise require powerful wizards or expensive equipment to replicate. PCSS Falcon Lord As Paradise City does not possess a proper airfield (or room for one) for any plane larger than a standard interceptor, it became necessary to improvise for the sake of larger craft, such as cargo transports. This improvisation comes in the form of the Paradise City Sky-Ship Falcon Lord; once a mighty dual-purpose aerial superiority/aircraft carrier vessel, reduced to being little more than a local airborne flight strip. While it looks no different than the once common Starburst-class sub-orbital air carrier, the Falcon Lord has seen extensive retrofitting in the last two centuries. Complete conversion from an anti-gravity craft to relying on huge propellers, thicker armor, a water distillation plant so that it can take water from the nearby seas and easily desalinate it to make its own fuel, removal of old and broken weapons systems. While it is ostensibly a military asset, being capable of unfolding itself in four different directions to create an enormous airborne airport, its value as a civilian cargo and passenger dropoff point (not to mention the lack of all the renaissance technology that made it a veritable fortress) tends to see it kept out of the firing line whenever possible. Back to Paradise City Back to Main Page